The present invention relates to an arrangement for supporting a rod for holding curtains and the like, or to a curtain rod bracket.
Curtain rod brackets or supporting arrangements are known in the art and widely utilized. There are a great variety of curtain rod brackets of different types and models, in dependence upon their locations (ceilings, wall) types of curtains or decoration, and other factors. This increases cost and complicates the mounting of the curtain rod brackets.